


You're My Friend

by GayGothicFanboy



Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [7]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Dorks, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Guillermo just wants to hear that he's somebody's friend.
Relationships: Guillermo & Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Implied Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless
Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644757
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	You're My Friend

Each night, Guillermo had became less and less close to Nandor.

He actually had became closer to Nadja than anyone.

The two always hung out.

Then, when Laszlo would "state his point" during meetings, Nadja and Guillermo mock him--leading to the whole room lighting up with laughter.

In exchange for protecting Guillermo from Laszlo, Guillermo would tell her about any suspected vampires in the area.

They watched movies, and played card games.

They even ding dong ditched their neighbor, Sean.

One night they sat together.

Guillermo said, "You know I'm Nandor's familiar. And I always will be?"

Nadja nodded. "Yeah. But you're my friend."

And Guillermo smiled; because being called a vampire's friend is all he really wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to see the Guillermo & Nadja friendship dynamic in the show. What about you guys?


End file.
